


Yes, this is how Roman spends his free time

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based in a conversation I had with a friend on tumblr, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff, Just Roman and Virgil singing musical songs together, M/M, More Prinxiety coming later, Reading Percy Jackson calmed Thomas down as a kid and Virgil still loves it, Roman Sanders is a dork, Singing, Spoilers for new video, Virgil regrets leaving the Dark Sides, angst in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman usually spends his off days singing musical songs at the top of his lungs.Usually, no one can hear him and he bothers no one.Usually.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is how Roman spends his free time. Just usually no one else was bothered by it. He was happily singing songs from his well named GigantaPlaylist at the top of his voice. Most of the playlist was filled with musicals, of which he listened to objectively too many, as Logan had so eloquently put it.

That song currently playing was Schuyler Sisters, and trying to sing every part at once was keeping him busy.

“Angelicaaaaaa! Eliiiizaaaaa!-”

“And Peggy.”

Roman spun around to find Virgil standing in the doorway. 

“Well, if it isn’t Marilyn Morose himself! For what reason have you interrupted my noble pursuits?” Romans paused the song and put his hands on his hips, trying (and failing) to look regal in his beauty and the beast onesie. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately Sir Sing-a-lot, your ‘noble pursuits’ include singing at the top of your lungs, and as you didn’t close your door all the way I can hear you  _ through my headphones _ .”

“Well, thank you for telling me. Also for ruining my performance.” Romans sighed dramatically, flipping to the next song.

Virgil turned to leave but then lingered as he heard a familiar tune. 

“ _What do you do when the quest has ended? What do you do when the battle’s won? So many questions left unanswered, so many questions left undone!_ ” 

“What are you still doing here?”

“Sorry, I’ll go.” Virgil hopped down from the counter, starting towards the door.

“No! I mean… I just wanted to know why, that’s all.” Roman hastily corrected his tone.

“Oh. Ok.” Virgil lifted himself back onto the counter. “I like that song.”

Roman threw up his hands in mock disbelief. “The Incredible Sulk likes something! It’s a miracle!”

Virgil scowled. “Just… Thomas really liked those books, and they gave him something to connect with others about. So it calms me down, alright? Is that explanation good enough for you Extra McChin?”

Roman huffed. “You can stay. But you have to pay rent... in the form of song!”

Virgil snorted. “Are you trying to prove that you’re extra? Cause you’ve already proved that many times over, you can stop now.”

“Well I can’t possibly be expected to be Percy  _ and _ Luke, can I?”

Virgil shrugged. “Sure, why not. I get to be Luke though.”

Roman blinked. “I thought that would be a lot harder than it was.”

Virgil gave him a rare smile. “The one upside to always being the antagonist is that villain songs are cool as hell.”

“You’re not the antagonist.”

Virgil let out a defeated little sigh. “Sure, Princey. Can we just start the song?”

The beginning of the song was all Roman, and that meant that Virgil was free to just listen. Roman’s voice was nice, he noticed. A little lower than it was supposed to be, but it still somehow fit. As soon as he came to that conclusion, it was his turn to sing.

“ _Well, if it isn’t the big hero!_ ”

“ _I've barely seen you since I got back. You avoiding me?_ ”

“ _Not at all. Tough last day?_ ”

“ _I thought when I finished my quest, everything would make sense. But it doesn't. It's the last day of summer, but I don't feel like anything's over_.”

“ _I get it. My quest was supposed to be the biggest thing in my life. I came back changed. But the rest of camp was exactly the same._ ”

Shit, now he had to actually sing.

“ _Chiron always says our parents made camp as this “safe magic space”. The truth: it's so they don't have to see us. They won't bother to show their face!_ _It's time to make the world our own. Time someone put them in their place! Ares thought we were starting a war between the gods, but it was bigger than that. It's about wiping them out - and taking our turn._ ”

A bright smile grew across Roman’s face. “ _You’re the Lightning Thief._ ”

“ _The oracle warned you, betrayed by a friend._ ”

“ _You set me up! You were trying to free Kronos! Why?!_ ”

“ _He promised me that power to defeat our parents!_ ”

“ _He’s using you! To get back at the gods!_ ”

“ _Good! I've been here since I was a kid! I did everything they ever asked, yeah I did! And for what? You know this world will never be ours as long as our parents rule over the stars! So I'll do anything! I don't care if I hurt anyone! It doesn't pay to be a good kid, a good kid, a good son! The gods were never on our side, so I think it's time we watch them fall! And soon you'll see what I did! Soon they'll be no gods at all_!”

Roman let out a little laugh. “Wow, you talked about me being extra.”

Virgil realized at that moment that he was now standing on the counter. Suddenly self conscious, he sat back down, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie.

“You have a nice voice, you know.”

“Eh, not really. Although it is better than yours.”

“It is not!”

“Just messing with you, Princey. I’m going back to my room now.”

Virgil hopped off the counter, starting towards the door.

“No! Stay!” 

Virgil looked at him quizzically. “You... you want me to stay?”

“Of course!”

“Why?”

“There are far more wonderful duets to be had!”

“I guess so.”

“I’m upset we can’t sing Defying Gravity though. I  _ love _ that song.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Glinda and Elphie were in _love_ , you uneducated Surly Temple. If I sing as a character, I must BE the character! And I refuse to be a character that was in any way romantically attracted to yours!”

Ouch. That hurt a bit more than anticipated, but Virgil covered it with a laugh.

“Someone wasn’t paying attention when Thomas read the books…”

“WHAT?!”


	2. -WARNING: WATCH THE NEW VIDEO BEGORE YOU READ, THERE ARE SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops it got angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very very very much love the headcanon that the Dark Sides used to be like parents/older siblings for Virgil so that’s there

“Virgiiiiiiiiiiiil!” Roman whined. 

Virgil sighed and took off his headphones. “What is it now?” 

“Come sing with me! I’m in an Into The Woods mood and I can’t possibly sing Agony with only one person!”

“I can’t do that anyway, I barely remember Into The Woods at all. It’s like I never even saw it. Go find Patton, I’m sure he would sing with you.”

Roman let out a dramatic gasp. “You don’t remember Into the Woods? Come on come on come on we’re watching it right now!”

He grabbed a protesting Virgil by the wrist and dragged him from the room, letting the door slam behind him.

“THOMAS THOMAS THOMAS THOMAS WE’RE WATCHING INTO THE WOODS!”

“Again?”

“AGAIN!”

Thomas sighed. “Fine. Go get Patton and Logan.”

Roman sank out, still excitedly shifting his weight.

Thomas turned to Virgil. “You okay Virge? You don’t have to watch with us if you don’t want to.”

Virgil pulled his hoodie tighter around himself. “No, it’s fine, I’ll watch, just… Princey can be a little… much, sometimes, y’know? He just freaked me out a bit when he suddenly grabbed me, but I’m okay.”

Thomas gave him a warm smile. “If you say so. Why don’t you go find your onesie? I’m sure the rest will be wearing theirs too.”

“Sure.” Virgil sank out, leaving Thomas alone on the couch. 

Not for long. It was seemingly only seconds after Virgil left that Roman reappeared, this time with Patton in his cat onesie. Logan was wearing his normal attire, and for his sake Roman had pretended he didn’t notice the unicorn onesie draped over a chair as Logan tried to block his view.

“Hey kiddo! Where’d Virgil go?”

“He’ll be back in a sec. I’m going to get popcorn.”

Roman was practically vibrating from excitement and he was fidgeting, pulling on his sleeves. Patton was curled up on the floor next to the couch while Logan sat in the corner of it, crosslegged. 

Virgil popped up over by Roman and before he could do anything the other sides pulled him into a hug.

“What are you- Princey- lemme go!” He stuttered.

Roman simply turned and rested his chin on the top of Virgil’s head.

“Nope. If I let you go you’re gonna leave. You’re not allowed to leave.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at Patton. “Come save me from this hell.”

Patton chuckled and shook his head. “No can do, kiddo, I’m comfortable here. You can ask Logan, or else gotta get yourself out of this one.”

“Oh, no, Logan’s not allowed to come near me with his cold, dead hands.”

“Well then I guess you gotta get out of this one-“

“Don’t you dare.”

“-singlehandedly.”

Logan lets out a long exasperated sigh, barely a hint of a smile on his face.

“This is payback for interrupting my singing yesterday. Justice is a dish best served cold.”

“Of course it is! If it were served warm it would be justwater!”

Logan just sighs again and drops his head into his hands.

Roman cried through the whole second half of the movie.

Near the end, he felt Virgil shift a little in his arms. He felt his face heat up as he realized Virgil had fallen asleep, head leaning against his shoulder.

As the last notes of Children Will Listen faded out, Roman was fast asleep too. With a knowing smile, Patton pulled a blanket over both of them and pulled Logan from the room. “Let them sleep. They’ll need it. After all, tomorrow is the wedding.”

~

Virgil heard the door open and close behind him. He turned to face the figure in the doorway.

“How’d it go?”

“I… I guess it went okay. It balances out, you know?” Virgil could see the tears in his eyes.

“What happened?”

“They… most of them accepted it. But Roman… I’m sorry, Virge, I know how much you care about him, and you wanted us to get along but…” He broke off with a sob. Virgil pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be alright, Jan.” He whispered. “It’ll all turn out okay. I promise.”

“I’m sorry.” Janus mumbles into his shoulder. “I-if you d-don’t want to be seen with me around him. S-so you’ll still have a chance-”

“No!” Virgil blurted a little too quickly. “No.” He repeated, softer this time. “It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you. Never again.”

“But-”

“No.”

Janus let out a breathless laugh. “God, you’re so mature. It’s not fair.” His soft smile dimmed slightly. “You’re so… different… now…”

“I’m not different!”

Janus cupped Virgil’s cheeks, tipping his face up. “You are. It’s not bad, it’s just…” He sighed. “You’re not my baby anymore, Virgil. You’re not the little kid I was raising. You’re your own person now, and even though I’m proud of you… I’m gonna miss it.”

Virgil smiled softly. “I’ll always be your baby, just a little. The rest of the time I’m your angsty teenager.”

Janus laughed, once again pulling the other into his embrace. Virgil tucked his head under the side’s chin, just like he used to. It felt so foreign and yet so… familiar. 

“You still act like a cat then, Virge?”

“You should have seen Logan’s face the first time I hissed at him.” He mumbled, snuggling into Janus’s shoulder.

~

Trembling, Roman curled in on himself. He really  _ was _ just like his brother, wasn’t he? He hurt Patton, he hurt Logan, he hurt Virgil and he hurt Janus, but worst of all, he hurt Thomas. 

He felt the tears spill down his cheeks as the thought echoed through his mind.

He hurt Thomas.

He hurt Thomas.

_ He hurt Thomas. _


	3. Sorry...

So I’m not abandoning this. However I don’t know when I’m going to get back to this as school is starting in a week and i have several other fics I’m going to move to Ao3.  
So no more of this, but if you would be interested in a highschool AU where it turns into a fantasy AU half way through I’m going to start posting for that at some point. Ships will be Rociet, Logicality and Dukexiety as well as Patton x OC but that's a bad relationship he gets out of shortly after he meets Logan.  
So if you wanna read that it’ll be up soon and I’ll edit this fic when I have time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I hate to do this but I can’t write this story anymore. I recently lost a friend who gave me the ideas for this and its too painful to write this without them. So goodbye i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic, mainly because, in the wise words of my friend who’s basically a 4 foot 9 nonbinary Virgil: “I don’t write fanfiction... down. But I have more works than Ao3 up here, baby!”  
> Next chapter Roman forces them to all watch Into the Woods again because Virgil doesn’t remember it.  
> Also a bit of angst and Virgil crying.


End file.
